Forget Me
by xxRockettSaucee
Summary: She struggled to prove herself. She loved him, but never thought she was good enough. She left, and he forgot. So now team seven plays matchmaker, and they all must learn never to forget. Kakashixoc Kakaxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Naruto Story as a KakashixOc. Give it a chance guys! It follows some of the plot, but a lot of newer stuff has been added as well. So enjoy.**

**-Sophie.**

_**Forget Me.**_

**Chapter One.**

The Uchiha's were a strong clan.

'Faster Kanna.'

The Uchiha's were a respected clan.

'That's not good enough'

So why was it...

'You disappoint me.'

That I hated being an Uchiha?

I was always pushed to the limit, always striving to be the best. Yet, not matter how hard I pushed, or how many medals I won, I was would never amount to anything in his eyes. His cold. Dark. Eyes.

My father was Uchiha Fugaku, and he was an arrogant man. My father wanted to be known as the best and therefore my little brothers, and I were made to be the best, well, we tried anyways.

I had graduated from the academy at the age of nine and was commended by many for this, especially since I lacked the main ingredient in the Uchiha line. Sharingan.

Was it my fault that my genetic code failed to be able to support such an amazing kekei genkai. According to him, yes, but I was simply happy being who I was.

"Kanna!"

I responded to my father's call with no words. I probably had a pretty decent Idea what the old fool wanted to ask me anyways.

"Bring Sasuke to the Academy. Itachi is still away on a mission, and I don't need him getting to school late because he got lost."

What little faith he had in Sasuke. Oh, that's right, Itachi was his golden child. Graduating from the Academy at the age of eight, and trying to get into ANBU at the age of eleven. What a prodigy he was, in the eyes of those above him. But I could still beat him.

"Nee-san?"

I hadn't even realized that we were walking down the road as Sasuke's onyx eyes looked into mine with question.

"There's just a lot on my brain Otouto."

We neared the academy entrance gates and Sasuke hugged my knees before running into the school. I had many good memories here, but it also harboured some bad ones as well.

It had been seven years since the nine-tails attack on the leaf village. And it had also been nine years since the Yondaime was around. I remember feeling frozen in the spot as the large fox began to destroy the place many called home. I feared for my friends and family, who were all giving one hundred and ten percent, and did what I could to help the injured, I suppose that I gained one very important thing, the desire to be a medical ninja.

I migrated towards the Hokage statues, which usually helped me clear my head, but today it seemed like nothing would end the headache from hell I was experiencing, and it was only a Monday.

I focused on my hero, knowing that he had influenced me without even being my assigned sensei. He helped me discover my passions, and it was that exact person, that made me able to live like I want to and not to appease my father.

"I thought I'd find you here."

I turned around and I wasn't sure whether to be in shock because he was finally home, or to be angry at him because of the shape he was in.

There in front of me stood a very injured Hatake Kakashi.

"You know I hate hospitals Kanna...." I glowered at him as I began to assess his injuries. "And think of it this way, now you won't get called into work."

"I'm not sure that I agree with your logic."

My hands began to glow with green chakra and I healed the bruises and cracked ribs, to the point where they would no longer cause him pain. I mean I usually would be angry at him, but he was back a day early, and I had seen him come home in worse shape than this.

"So have you decided when we are going to tell Fugaku-sama?"

I froze on the spot, not having the confidence to look Kakashi in the eye. We had been dating nearly a year, and yet it was in complete secret. The Uchiha's were still annoyed at the fact that Obito-kun had giving Kakashi his Sharingan, and I feared what my father might do if he ever found out.

"Do you value your life?" I asked in complete seriousness, but that didn't stop him from laughing.

"Kanna, I am the famous copy ninja....and I am dead scared of your father."

Now, it was my turn to laugh, which was something I did rarely. Kakashi made me feel like a carefree kid with no worries about anything, and always knew how to cheer me up.

"You know how my clan feels, and with Itachi's ANBU missions and making the family look good, my father is always in a foul mood."

"Don't let it get to you."

I mean being jealous of your younger brother isn't usually a fitting quality to have, but in all honesty I was jealous of Itachi. He was able to harbour the Sharingan, the gift that was not available to the female's of the clan. Sure, I compensated with my own eye attack, but it only worked if I was able to lock eyes with my enemy. And to my father, I never tried hard enough.

I felt his arms wrap around me and I leaned into his embrace.

"For coming back in the shape you were, you seem to be a lot better now."

"All because I had a wonderful doctor."

I rolled my eyes as he kissed my forehead. He was twenty, and I was seventeen, and I had Obito to thank for this.

We suddenly broke apart noticing the Hokage's hawk flying over head.

"So, I'll see you later?"

I nodded and pecked his mask covered cheek, before making my way to the Hokage's headquarters. I had a pretty good feeling that if anyone knew of our relationship, it would be the Hokage. I walked into his office and was immediately turned off by the nervousness coming from his chakra.

"Good morning Kanna."

I gave him a small bow before he cleared his throat.

"We just received a scroll from the snow country...."

I had helped the snow countries ninja almost a year ago, their medical teams were not very well trained and so they requested the Hokage for a skilled medical ninja and he sent me.

"They have requested a transfer of a specific medical ninja. They are requesting you specifically Kanna."

For something so easy, the Hokage shouldn't be nervous. Yet, there was still one question that hadn't been answered.

"For how long?"

"Three years..."

I focused on the ground as the Hokage sighed.

"If they wouldn't have asked for you specifically, I wouldn't be sending you."

"When do I leave Hokage-sama?"

I could tell from his chakra that he was upset, but I was a ninja, and had no choice in the matter.

"As soon as possible."

I left the building planning out what the next few hours would hold. An arduous journey to the snow country, three years not seeing Sasuke or the rest of my family....and having to tell Kakashi. I think I did manage to wake up on the wrong side of the bed entirely.

I pulled the shoji door across my house, wanting to get packed as soon as possible. Or, maybe as long as I was in my house, I could let the tears run from my eyes.

The first rule of being a ninja was to hide all emotions, but at this time there was too many going through my head for me to stop.

"Kanna I-"

My mother took one look at me, and set the cloth she was working with down.

"Oh mom," I said as she hugged me close. Her embrace calmed my emotions, but not near as much as his would have.

"Kanna, I may not know the details, but I want you to know, that I believe in you, and your brothers and father do as well," I knew she was trying to convince herself as well as me. "You're strong in your own way, and don't forget that you also can use your eye te-"

"I should get packing."

She simply released me as I began to pack wiping the lingering tears away. I kept telling myself that it could be worse, but somehow I didn't believe that either.

With my packing complete and all my weapons attached, I took one last look at the room, I placed my note on Sasuke's bed and headed towards my final destination, the memorial park.

Sure enough I noticed the silver hair, sticking out from behind the tree. Kakashi was likely paying his respects to Obito. Sure, the two of them may have been the greatest rivals, but they were also best friends.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

I blushed realizing that I had been found out. Kakashi turned around to face me, and I didn't know what to do, for the first time in my life, I had no idea what sort of tactics to take against this opponent.

"You must miss him a lot."

Kakashi nodded, but gave me a look like he knew there was more to me coming down here.

"I do, I've lost many friends, and family. But that just comes with the occupation of course. So when's your next mission? I assume that is what Hokage wanted to see you about."

I thought back to the look of dread in the old man's eyes, and looked down at the holsters around my legs.

"I leave today..." I said surprised at the fact I did it without stuttering.

"Oh so you'll be back next week?"

I shook my head.

"Two weeks?"

I pulled together all my courage and mumbled the two words I would dread.

"Three years."

Kakashi's expression became shocked as I kicked the dirt under my sandals.

"Three years? He's sending you away for that long? He's gone senile I mean-"

"It was by request of the Snow country, there is nothing he could do."

"He could send somebody else, or refuse to send you, or-"

"I have to do this Kakashi."

He stopped his rambling and gripped my shoulders.

"Then I'll go with you."

"You and I both know that's impossible. We are short handed on Jounin as it is, and beside`s the leaf village needs their copy ninja. "

I don't know if I had ever seen Kakashi so upset, but I suppose this would be for the best.

"I'm not asking you to wait for me Kakashi. In fact I didn't even expect it, but please, don't beat yourself up about the scenario."

I gave him one last kiss, one that I wished would've lingered longer, and walked towards the gates. I was starting a new adventure, getting out and doing new things, so then why was it...

I felt terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my three reviewers. It makes me happy to get some awesome feedback. So here is the next chapter Enjoy-**

**Sophie.**

**Forget Me**

**Chapter Two.**

Not much had changed, even after hearing of all the Leaf village had been through. The grass seemed greener, even with the loss of the Hokage. I had missed so much, and once again I wasn't able to help out my village in a time of need. Although, with what I had seen in the snow village, I am sure it could compensate.

What was supposed to be a three year mission, ended up turning into a five, due to a war between the snow country's lord and civilians. So many deaths, so many wounds, it was no wonder I no longer had tears left to cry.

I had heard the stories of my family perishing at the hands of my younger brother. How Sasuke had suffered because I wasn't there to protect him, how Itachi had joined a group of rogue ninja, how Tsunade-sama had become the fifth Hokage, and how Orochimaru had destroyed his own village.

I regret ever leaving,

Walking through the gates, the familiar smell of fresh goods instantly overwhelmed my nostrils.

"You there!"

I turned to face Kotetsu, one of my friends from back in the day. I assumed he was now working for Tsunade.

"Who are you? And what is your purpose in the leaf village?"

Had I really changed that much? I mean sure my hair was longer, and I was probably paler than normal from lack of sunlight, but still, I had known him for years.

"If you do not state your reasons for being here, I will be forced to-"

"Relax Kotetsu."

He quickly looked me over, and appeared as though he was scratching his brain to figure out who I was.

"Uchiha?"

I smirked at his sudden change in emotion.

"Well this is a surprise. We didn't have any idea, when you'd be returning. How was Sno-"

"Confidential."

He simply nodded knowing my information was specific to the Hokage only. Letting me pass, I decided I would have to check out the village for changes later. I had never felt happier to simply be home.

I felt the stares of most of the village, which was beginning to get on my nerves. It was amazing how much gossip there was when no one was busy dying.

Even the members of the Hokage's staff were looking at me with odd looks in their eyes. I suppose I was happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey Tonton."

I rubbed the pigs belly as Shizune laughed at me.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Kanna?"

I nodded looking at my _sister._

Tsunade and Shizune had not only been my medical inspiration, but also my senseis. I was taught everything I know from Tsunade and I could not be more grateful.

"I take it she's inside then?"

"She is, but a word of warning, she's on her fifth glass of sake."

I raised an eyebrow at my mentor as she sighed.

"All the stress is getting to her I think. We're pretty shorthanded, and with everything that happened during the chunin exams, we can't take any chances."

I nodded, knowing full well I would never understand the true terror that occurred. Opening the large wooden door, I was not surprised to find my shisou asleep on a mountain of paperwork. I also never forgot, how much she hated being woken up after passing out, but these times called for desperate measures.

"Tsunade-sama!"

She moved slightly, and I sighed. Getting her to wake up was no simple task...ever.

"I suppose I can finish the sake then..."

Suddenly my arm was encased in a grip of death.

"Don't even think about it."

"Now there's the Hokage I know and love."

Her eyes fluttered open when she realized who was fooling her. She let go of my arm and crossed her arms.

"Still as sarcastic as ever."

She looked me over and I suppose even she thought I looked different.

"So the snow country was difficult then?"

"How did yo-"

"Your eyes, they're not as bright as they were when I trained with you."

What exactly happened in the snow country was a secret I planned on holding onto forever.

"Here's your report."

I added it to her already large pile of paper and she tapped her hand on the desk.

"You're ignoring the situation Kanna, but I suppose if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

I was grateful for getting off the hook, but knew there was far more information coming.

"Now that you have returned, I cannot give you a very long break before sending you back out there. We're shorthanded and our best are not only running missions twenty-four seven but are also training their teams. I was wondering if you'd mind helping out a certain team, the one girl needs some work, and is looking to become a medic-nin, and I believe you would be capable of handling it. There team is also fairly strong, but I am sure they'd like someone new to spar against."

"Of course Tsunade-sama, but I was wondering if you could tell me about Sasuke."

"He's not the little kid you remember. He is set on the course of revenge Kanna, he will never let go of what happened to his parent's in front of his own eyes."

I felt a twinge of guilt because I hadn't been there.

"Don't be surprised at his cold actions. Also, he moved to a smaller house in the corner of the estate, no doubt he was uncomfortable at your old house, so wherever you would like to stay is fine. Also, team seven I was telling you about should be training tomorrow morning at six at the memorial grounds."

"So Sasuke is on that team then?"

"Yes, along with Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki."

I nodded, knowing full well who Naruto was.

"And their jounin sensei?"

I never received a reply as Shizune burst in stating that the elders were requesting Tsunade's presence. I decided that the sensei would likely not be that bad, but giving my string of luck, it wouldn't surprise me if Maito Guy was my co-teacher.

I didn't go home straight away, there was way too much on my mind for me to even think clearly. I decided to visit the one spot that never changed. The Hokage statues.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?"

I immediately questioned if I was crazy talking to a bunch of stone heads. It immediately brought back the memories of Kakashi. What had he done for the past five years? Was he seeing anyone? How many times did he come home dying and refused to go to the hospital?

Even if I had ended our relationship, I still worried about him every day. Every hour. Every Minute.

A small breeze swept through the air, and I shivered.

"It appears the air is just as cold."

Going home, if I could even call it that anymore, was more difficult than I could've imagined. I not only had the guilt sitting on my shoulders with every step that took me closer, but my very own kekei genkai was having a field day with trying to send the pictures into my mind. I entered the Uchiha estate and found my house.

I opened the shoji door, not at all surprised at what I saw. Dust coated most things, but everything that had been there when I left still remained. All the furniture and accessories were the same, and the only thing I noticed was that in all the family pictures, there was a large round hole where Itachi would've been standing.

"I couldn't protect him..."

My voice faded out as the sound of footsteps drew nearer. I hid my chakra as best as I could and sank into the shadows, waiting to see just who was snooping around.

"Damn that Idiot and his ramen cravings. I wanted to be home earlier so I could some training in before tomorrow with Kakashi sensei."

His voice may have matured, and his body may be larger, but there was no mistaking that chakra signature.

Sasuke made his way towards the weapons drawer and I had to stop myself from gasping at how grown up he had become.

"I know you're there. So show yourself."

Damn it. I had been found out.

"This is Uchiha territory and nobody is allowed to be here."

I smirked realizing how quickly the Uchiha arrogance had coated him.

"But what if I am an Uchiha?"

I heard him growl as he pulled the kunai from the door and turned to face the area I was hidden in.

"That's impossible."

The hurt in his voice made me heart quench as I stepped out of the darkness. He looked at me with cold eyes never one dropping his guard.

"W-who are you?"

His glare became fierce as I sighed. So apparently I had changed a lot more than I thought.

"I am sorry, Otouto."

His eyes widened and the kunai dropped to the floor.

"Nee-san?"

I nodded and it appeared as though Sasuke was struggling to believe me.

"No. It can't be, father told us you were dead, you left, gone."

His words were jumbled but I had no doubt that my father had taken my leave as my own death to the Uchiha's.

"I assure you, I am as real as they come. "

He tossed the kunai past my head panting in anger as I barely had to move to dodge.

"Not quite fast enough Sasu-kun."

It was those words that finally allowed him to trust the truth. Whenever _I_ was to train with Sasuke he was always a little too slow, and so those words became my catch phrase.

I embraced him, not surprised that his arms never found their way around me.

"I am so sorry," I muttered as Sasuke looked at me. "If I had been there, I could've..."

"Not even you could've stopped him nee-san."

I couldn't stand the look of guilt in his eyes. It made the hatred I harboured for Itachi grow tenfold and I clenched my fists.

"That will never happen again."

Our reunion was cut short at the fact we were both exhausted. Sasuke showed me where he had moved in, and explained the reason he had for returning to the main house. He simply never wanted to forget. And I in no way blamed him for that reasoning.

It was amazing to sleep in such a comfortable bed, being in the snow country left me with few extra's, since the country was so poor during the war.

I was surprised at how fast Sasuke had warmed up to me. Judging from the rumours that had travelled I had expected the visit to be a lot more painful. I guess, Sasuke and I had always had a close and understanding sort of relationship, and it was one of the few in our family that was built on truth instead of lies.

Meeting his team tomorrow would prove to be an overly interesting day in itself. Just what was I getting myself into?

**Author's Note: So it may seem as though Sasuke forgave Kanna quite fast, but further into the story, you will see how strong their brother and sister relationship was, and just why Sasuke thought she was dead.**

**Please review!**

**-Sohpie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Thanks for the reviews guys. I am happy you all are enjoying the story so far. This chapter focuses on Kanna's views on team seven and also Sasuke and Kakashi was well. Remember this is a fanfiction and some events may not appear on the timeline, or may have been removed completely. Thanks again!**

**-Sophie.**

**Forget Me.**

**Chapter Three**

I woke up around five, shaking off the sleep. It was one of the most carefree nights of my life. No worries about raids, no staying up to look out, it was simply, nice.

I pulled a change of clothes from my pack, also coming to the conclusion, that I had lost weight since the last time I had lived here. Getting some new clothes was definitely on my to-do-list.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Sasuke was eating a tomato as I stretched out my arms.

"I am the second sensei that Tsunade-sama added."

"Huh. So that means you'll be training us then?"

I nodded stealing a bite from his tomato as he glared at me.

"That still hasn't changed Nee-san. You always were stealing my food."

"What can I say. I just love messing with my little brother."

I ruffled his hair as he rolled his eyes. I knew it wouldn't happen soon, but I hoped that eventually we would be able to work through all our hardships together.

"Shall we be on our way then?" I asked as Sasuke shrugged.

"I suppose, but here's some warning sis. My team is filled with idiots."

I laughed at his statement, and realized how long it had been since a good chuckle left my throat. We headed towards the memorial grounds, which brought back a very significant and sad memory for me. I wouldn't let it show though, that was something I learned quickly. Showing emotion would only lead to your downfall.

There were already two chakra signatures in the field, and as we got closer it was easy to tell they were the_ idiots_ that Sasuke was talking about. The one girl with pink hair, and the way her eyes lit up as Sasuke came into view told me how much she loved my brother. The blonde one and the way his chakra clashed with some other force in him, told me that he was Naruto.

"Sasuke! Good morning!"

I noticed his annoyance towards her remark and couldn't help but smile. Oh, how funny young love was.

"Don't worry about rushing teme. Sensei's late again."

So their sensei was tardy? Why was he teaching kids then? Hold, on Naruto just called my brother a bastard? I looked to see them arguing and realized just how familiar that scene was.

They're just like Obito and _him_.

"Excuse me?"

I looked to see Sakura staring at me with questioning eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Ya sis, who are you?"

I had all three of them staring at me, Sakura and Naruto waiting in anticipation and Sasuke probably wondering what I was going to do.

"I am the new member of team seven."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before Naruto rubbed his head.

"Hey, aren't you a little old to be graduating the academy?"

"...dobe."

He shot a look towards Sasuke as I laughed.

"I am not a new student, I am a new sensei. The Hokage requested that I help this team and so I obliged."

"Well, we could be sitting here for hours since sensei is never on time."

They're exasperation told me that he was definitely never there when he said he was going to be.

"How about this, because I am new and have not seen your abilities yet, we have a spar."

"Like us three against you? Listen sis, we're a lot stronger than we were in the beginning and-"

"Trust me Naruto, I have no doubts this will be a learning lesson for us all."

Sasuke looked at me questionably, as I shrugged.

"Here are the rules. There are none. You must do everything in your power to surrender kay?"

"But you're a jounin! You could totally-"

"I will only use kunai and my fists okay?"

They all blinked at me like I was crazy. Had they heard me talking to the statues?

"Fine. Your loss_ Sensei_."

I smirked at my younger brother and closed my eyes for a few moments. They had dispersed, but obviously their sensei hadn't made hiding their chakra a very prominent lesson. They were decent at it, but were still very easy to find, especially if you were a jounin or ANBU member.

I carefully focused on every movement they made, and dodged the fist that came from the left side.

Naruto continued to spar against me, using everything he had. He must have noticed that hand to hand combat was useless and I was surprised to be met with five perfect shadow clones.

"A forbidden jutsu huh?"

He noticed my realization and made sure he and his clones were attacking with all their strength. That's when Sasuke appeared from the right and also began attacking, I needed to move, and I needed to do it fast.

I pulled out four kunai and shot them towards the trees, and to the naked eye of Sasuke and Naruto, it would appear as if I missed them, and their clones. That was until a small red line appeared on both of their cheeks and they backed off.

"How did you?"

"Naruto look out!" Sasuke shouted as I appeared behind them.

"Well now, this looks like fun..."

Sakura's pink hair popped out of the bush as she ran towards the rest of us. Sasuke and Naruto turned to face the voice and I remained frozen. The voice was familiar, the chakra was familiar, being late was familiar.....oh shit.

"Excuse me Miss, but can I ask why you are busy training my team?"

"I-"

"Ooh, Kakashi-sensei, she's even stronger than you. She actually got us you jerk! You haven't been training us hard enough."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura hit the blonde ninja on the head.

"Naruto you dolt! She was talking!"

"Tsunade-sama sent me; she wanted me to talk to you about being a co-sensei, and spending more time training Sakura-san."

After all those years, I still acted like I wasn't good enough for him, to him, oh god I was lame.

Sakura's eyes lit up at this and her chakra spiked with happiness. But for some reason I felt hurt....he of all people didn't recognize me?

"Naruto, Sasuke, come here please."

The two walked over almost reluctantly, as I allowed my healing chakra to flow to my hands. Naruto was in awe and I was sure Sasuke had half a smile. I healed their cheeks and turned to face Kakashi for the first time in five years.

He still looked the same, in fact his fashion sense hadn't changed at all. His muscles seemed to have grown out more, but other than that, he was the mirror image of the guy I had liked, no loved, so long ago.

"Good morning, Kakashi-senpai."

I gave a small bow as Naruto looked between the two of us. Kakashi gave me a confused look before the blonde guy turned to Sasuke.

"Teme, did you know they knew each other?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Who are you?"

I felt my heart lurch. I told him to move on, yes, but I had hoped he wouldn't completely forget who I was. Perhaps Sasuke noticed how hurt I was, because his next move I was grateful for.

"You interrupted our match," he through the kunai past Kakashi. "I would prefer to finish it."

Kakashi still looked confused, but had no choice as we all separated. I joined Sakura in the bushes, feeling Sasuke and Naruto were in the trees. Kakashi just sighed as he pulled out some type of orange...book.

'_Icha Icha Paradise...pervert....'_

It had been so long since I sparred against Kakashi. To this day, there had been few to give me the same challenge he brought. I suppose though, something's could've changed in five years for both sides. A large popping sound pulled me from my thoughts as Naruto came out of the ground, and I noticed Kakashi had disappeared as well.

"Hidden earth jutsu!"

Suddenly, all that was above ground was Naruto's head.

"No fair sensei. You're supposed to do this to that teme!"

So Sasuke had been trapped like that before as well? Sasuke was attacking Kakashi, who had slipped the book back into his pouch. I noticed that allowing Naruto to distract the enemy was a tactic that Sasuke seemed to like using.

"Sakura-chan, he's likely going to-"

My sentence was cut short as Kakashi appeared next to Sakura. She quickly jumped out of the way as I stayed facing him. What sort of plan did he have anyways?

Sasuke –who must've gotten Naruto free- joined Sakura and Naruto as they began hurling projectiles at Kakashi, who had disappeared in a wave of smoke.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Sakura asked as I cracked my knuckles.

"Back away you guys..."

Naruto looked like he was about to protest, but I gave him a look. One thing was for sure, Kakashi still thought hiding underground was good enough....guess not.

I shot my fist towards the ground, causing a shattering earthquake to separate the land. Kakashi looked dumbfounded as I smirked.

I still got it.

"Wow that was amazing! Can you teach me that? Please!" Sakura was already begging me to teach her a very difficult technique.

"Awesome sensei!" Naruto shouted with a big smile on his face.

"Nee-san..." Sasuke stated as Kakashi's eyes widened with shock.

I guess it would take the voice of my little brother in order to make him see....

**Author's Note: DunDunDun. Wow Kakashi must feel stupid. More detail as to just **_**how**_** different Kanna is, coming up in later chapters. At least their starting off somewhere. XD.**

**Please Review.**

**-Sophie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love you guys so much. I really am spoiled for having such awesome reviewers. I give you all a virtual cookie. Enjoy haha. Anyways, here's the next chapter with both Kakashi and Kanna point of view. **

**-Sophie.**

**Forget Me.**

**Chapter Four.**

_(Kakashi's POV)_

It was her. After five years Kanna had actually made it back to the Hidden Leaf Village, and yet she didn't seem like the same person that left at all. Her eyes were darkened, almost like that of Sasuke's, and her ninja abilities seemed to have increased as well. She had thinned out quite a bit, so much so actually that you could see the way the jounin vest hung off of her.

'_How I wish that was my vest...'_

She appeared behind me, and placed a kunai at my throat. Damn me and my spacing out, but I just couldn't believe she was finally home.

"Sister? What are you talking about teme?"

Naruto's shouts pulled me from my thoughts as Kanna moved from behind me.

"I suppose I should introduce myself properly," her voice was like music to my ears. "I am Uchiha Kanna. Older sister of Uchiha Sasuke here."

She smirked as she stood by her brother. I was surprised at the fact that Sasuke had allowed her in so quickly, considering his circumstances. In the end, I suppose their relationship was the strongest of all the Uchiha's.

"Wow you guys really do look alike," Sakura muttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kanna let out a small laugh.

"So does that mean that you can use the Sharingan too?"

Kanna froze.

So the topic of Sharingan was still difficult for her? In fact I think it impacted her more now than it did before she left. Her eyes seemed to lose their focus, but she recovered so quickly it was hard to notice.

"Unfortunately no."

Her voice was cold, so cold, it shut my entire team up.

"I should probably get going. Sakura we will start more formal training tomorrow. It was nice meeting everyone."

With that she disappeared, leaving me confused, hurt, and in the mood for a drink.

"Look what you did Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Jeez, I didn't think it would be such a touchy subject."

I let those two fight it out, always finding it amusing how Naruto always seemed to get himself into trouble with her. Sasuke just looked at me though, almost like he knew there was something between us at some point in time.

"Well I need to go and submit a report to the Hokage, so training is finished for today."

They all nodded and I decided the Hokage could wait. I needed some sake.

It was early to be drinking, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be the only one sitting in the bar at this time. And just as I thought my suspicions were true.

"Hey Hatake!" Genma shouted and noticed that two beings, who I believe were supposed to be women, were wrapped in his arms. I was not in the mood for this at only ten in the morning.

"Hello Genma."

My voice was lazy as he raised an eyebrow, and the bartender poured me a glass. I heard Genma excuse himself from his _women_ before sitting in the stool next to me.

"What's up man? Normally you would never turn down the ladies?"

I shrugged taking a long sip of the warm rice wine.

Normally, he would be correct. I had no problem being surrounded by women, and because of whom I was it never appeared to be a problem. I sighed in a depressed way as Genma smirked.

"She's back, isn't she?" He questioned, and I continued to drink hoping he would let it go. "I heard Kotetsu talking about how someone returned, I just never thought it would be her. Maybe I should go and tell her just how depressed our good ol' copy ninja was for the first year huh? Just please don't tell me, we're going to be dealing with _that_ Kakashi again."

"I forgot."

Genma's eyes surveyed mine with a quizzical look.

"Forgot what?"

"I forgot who she was Genma. After all that time, I actually forgot."

"Listen Kakashi. She broke your heart, of course you would want to forget, I mean hell, I wouldn't want to remember either."

I shook my head.

"She's changed Genma. What ever happened in the Snow Country, really messed her up. I am not sure what to make of it."

"I do, you've got a sexy medical ninja, who just so happens to be single and crazy waiting around and you do not want to deal with her. So I propose I take her off-"

I glared fiercely at him.

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"So you still love her."

I ignored Genma and continued to drink. But the question was still there...

Did I still love her?

_(-)_

I wandered through all the new shops, picking up some much needed clothing and groceries. Looking through the cupboards and finding few things beside's tomatoes, I wondered how Sasuke ever managed to stay healthy.

I had been shopping and cleaning since I left team seven earlier this morning. I hadn't meant to snap at Naruto, but some memories were too difficult for even the strongest ninja. That was something I was able to prove quite easily.

I was happy that the weather was so nice. Seeing the sun brought a definite smile to my face, considering that I had seen the sun maybe six days out of five years. Ask me about snow however and I could likely answer every question.

I straightened up the kitchen and dusted the house, seeing that it likely hadn't been done since...well...

I began to make yakitori and rice and soon felt that familiar chakra of my little brother.

"Nee-san?" he asked and smiled. "That smells great."

I smirked. Instantly feeling my kekei genkai begin to lose control, sudden memories were beginning to push their way into my mind.

"No," I muttered as they stopped and the cold encasing my body began to let up.

"You okay? You're not going crazy on me are you?"

I laughed.

"Don't worry about me Sasu-kun, I am fine."

"So, is what you said about training Sakura true?" he asked as he picked up his chopsticks and began to dig into the meal.

"Yup. It appears as though your pink haired friend is going to train as my apprentice. Apparently the Hokage has a lot of faith in me," I laughed.

"I don't remember much about when you used to train with her. Except that one time Tsunade-sama worked you so you fell asleep once you opened the door."

I smiled. Sasuke was really young when I was training, at only three years old and he still managed to remember.

"She never went easy on me that's for sure, but she taught me everything I know."

We ate in silence and just as I was about to clean up Sasuke looked like he was having an inner battle with himself.

"What's up Otouto?"

"Do, or, did you know Kakashi-sensei?"

"Of course. I did used to live here you know. Everyone knows of the great copy ninja."

"That's not what I meant Kanna."

I sighed. Sure, I knew Kakashi, probably better than most.

"We used to be friends."

We were so much than that. But why cause tension when it's not needed? Kakashi and I were no longer together and judging by the reactions of today, it was doubtful that it would ever happen again.

"I thought so."

I playfully smacked his arms and was smiling the entire time Sasuke helped me clean up.

"I think your cooking rival's mom's Kanna."

I'm sure my grin doubled in size.

"Why thank you."

I noticed a chakra signature and wasn't sure if Sasuke had noticed either.

"I just remembered I forgot something out front. I'll be back in one second."

"Sure thing, I'll be in my room."

Sasuke walked away and I headed outside, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"I figured it was someone from ANBU."

I stated this as the masked ninja stepped from the shadows. He held a small envelope and handed it to me.

"It's good your back Kanna."

I laughed and headed inside. I opened the envelope frantically and noticed that Tsunade-sama was right when she said I wouldn't be getting anytime off.

My mission statement showed that I was going after an 'S' class criminal causing trouble in Rice country well escorting team seven on a scroll mission there as well.

_I suppose Sakura isn't going to like the fact we'll have to postpone her training until after our mission._

It also meant that my partner for the harder mission would be Kakashi. We hadn't worked together in five years, so Tsunade obviously had faith in our abilities. Or at least I hoped that was the case.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?" He shouted from his room.

"Pack your things, tomorrow we have a b-rank mission to the Rice Country."

I didn't get a response, but I assumed that Sasuke was busy packing away. I was interested in seeing team seven in action, although I hoped they worked together as a team better than what they managed to show me this morning. I also noticed that it was like the Gods were trying to get me and Kakashi together in every way possible.

_Matchmaker, suits her so much better than Hokage._

I headed to bed and sighed. My memories would be going crazy tonight.

**Author's Note: Yay a mission with team seven! If any of you are worried about this going to fast...don't. I promise this isn't going to be one of those, they go on a mission, rekindle their love, and voila end of story. I actually have a few things to do before anything like that happens XD.**

**So please drop me a line! Or in this case a review. **

**-Sophie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for memories. And thanks for all the support my wonderful reviewers. I am hoping that Kanna is not mary-sue-like and if she is, I hope that as the story progresses she comes out of that stage. So please enjoy this chapter.**

**-Sophie**

**Forget Me**

**Chapter Five**

I woke up earlier than I needed to, with the sun not even poking over the horizon. I just couldn't sleep, there was way too many things running through my mind. It was almost like it was a hamster on a wheel, running with no real destination in sight, and I couldn't help but think back to the first time I had ever met Kakashi.

_I was a very stubborn ten year old. After graduating the academy, I put every ounce of my strength into training, with the dream of becoming an amazing ninja. Tsunade-sama had even agreed to become my sensei and help me learn the ways of the medical ninja. I noticed how they were always helping out, during the attack of the nine-tails, and I wanted to be like that. I mean, Uchiha were never useless._

_I was gasping as Obito through another set of kunai towards me._

"_Space out like that again Kanna, and it could be your life."_

_Sure, my cousin may have been cocky, but he was one of the best ninja in our clan. One of the youngest to ever master the Sharingan._

"_Shut up!" I stated rolling my eyes, noticing that he was out of breath as well._

"_Can we finish this please. I am supposed to go and train with my team," Obito stated, and I knew that he was just getting bored. _

_I swear the guy had the attention span of a goldfish._

"_Fine go and train with your stupid team!" I cried back and sure enough Obito left without even a goodbye._

_I had a lot of respect for him. He gave me something to look forward to growing up to become. My father was always putting pressure on me, and since mother was pregnant with another baby, and Itachi was always with father, I had the burden of training alone, well, unless I could guilt my cousin into it._

"_I wonder what his team does?"_

_I had been placed on a team with Kotetsu and Junichio, who always wanted to play jokes and never took anything seriously. Boys. Looking around, and realizing that I had nothing better to do I decided to follow him. I mean what could it hurt?_

_I decided to head towards the memorial grounds, where most teams ended up training, but was surprised to see the three bickering._

"_We should train our chakra!" A shrill voiced girl exclaimed._

"_Who made you team leader. This is the first time we've been together since, well...."_

"_Knock it off you two."_

_I noticed the other male member of their team and was instantly in shock. Silver hair meant one thing in the village. And that was that he was definitely a Hatake. _

_I hid my chakra as best I could but was not surprised that I did it too late._

"_Seems we have a spy," the Hatake kid stated boredom encasing every word._

"_Oh, that's no spy."_

_Damn him! He was probably going to tell father._

"_Come on out Kanna!"_

_I cursed my inept ability to focus. That was the one thing that was always marked low in the academy as well, my one fault. Well I would change that!_

_I walked out with my hands on my hips as the girl scoffed._

"_She's just a kid!"_

_I wanted to get mad at her, but Obito interrupted me._

"_It's just my snoopy cousin. Kanna, go home, there is no way you could last this training."_

_I wasn't sure if I growled, but the sound erupting from my throat was definitely menacing._

"_Maybe we should see how good she really is, she hid her chakra perfectly after we noticed her."_

"_Rin, I don't think-"_

"_I like that idea..." _

_My head shot towards the boy who seemed to be wearing a smirk._

"_Don't underestimate her Kakashi."_

_Obito's statement made me smile._

"_If she fights anything like you, I won't have to worry."_

_I felt the smile leave my face and prepared myself for his attack._

"_Well now little Uchiha, are you going to offer me a challenge?"_

_It was then I realized just how much I wanted to knock that smirk right off his white-haired head._

"_I am an Uchiha."_

"_Well I can see cocky-ness runs in the family..."_

That was the first time I had ever met and well, sparred against Kakashi. Noticing my daydream had indeed taking up some of my time, I packed my ninja essentials along with the scroll containing information on the man I was after.

"Sasuke! You ready?"

"Are you always so loud in the morning?" He asked still looking tired. I pouted and he looked at me like I was three.

"Real mature nee-san."

I laughed as we headed towards the gates spotting yet another familiar face. Well at least the people hadn't changed a whole lot.

"Well if it isn't Miss Leave for Five Years Without Even Writing."

"Good morning to you too Junichio."

Always the sarcastic one he was.

"You're in town for two days and she's already sending you out? I think Hokage-sama has had one too many drinks."

We both laughed and Sasuke stood there, probably finding out entire conversation uninteresting. Not, that I would blame him.

"I would know better than anyone the truth of that statement."

"So where you off to this time? Just a basic mission?"

"Just a little scroll delivery." I replied with s shrug.

"Oh, that brings back some memories."

He had no idea.

I waved goodbye to him as Sasuke glared at the road.

"What did the rocks do to deserve that?" I asked jokingly.

"I never liked that guy," Sasuke stated. "He was staring at you like, well..."

"Don't worry Sasuke. Juni is not my type."

He blushed and nodded, and I realized that we were definitely having a sibling moment. It was cute to see Sasuke being protective, even if he was ten years younger than me.

It did not surprise me in the least to see that only pink and blonde hair stood at the gate. In fact, I had a feeling that, Kakashi would likely be late. But he knew what I thought about that.

"Kanna-shisou!" Sakura stated waving frantically.

I was glad to know that Kakashi had at least told them about the mission. I had to admit, that Sakura's words also boosted my pride, just a little.

"Ah teme! Kanna-sensei!," Naruto's grin spread from cheek to cheek, and I noticed that Sasuke stayed emotionless....it's amazing what two minutes could do to him.

"Sorry about yesterday," I stated.

"Why are you apologizing, I am sorry for bringing it up!" Naruto stated.

The kid had an amazing heart...but would that stop him from being a good ninja?

"Thirty –seconds," I stated.

"What?" Team seven asked, all in unison as well. Perhaps they did work well as a team.

"Nineteen seconds, until we leave your sensei here and go on this mission alone."

Sure enough, with one second remaining, Kakashi managed to show up. Looking the same as always, but I could tell his eyes lingered on me a little longer than he would've liked me to know.

"Well, shall we?" He asked making me catch my breath. Damn him and his charms.

I just began to walk through the gates and was surprised at the shakiness of his chakra. Why would the copy-ninja be nervous?

When I had first received the information on the mission, I had figured it would be a piece of cake, with minimal time used to complete it. However, my hopes were crushed as Naruto's loud laugh rang through the tree's again. I was sure that every bandit and ninja within one hundred miles was able to hear us coming. I would tell Kakashi to work on that with him more...

"This one time I remember when I was training with Ero-senin and we-"

"Ugh. You're such a pig Naruto."

"But Sakura-chan!"

I could tell everyone was amused by their bickering, well, maybe everyone except Sasuke. Even as a family member, that boy was hard to read. Even his chakra hid his emotions, which was weird for me, because he was the only person in the entire time of being a ninja, whose emotions remained locked away from me.

"Kanna?"

I blushed, realizing again that I had managed to drift off into la-la-land.

"Sorry," I muttered. "What were you saying Hatake-kun?"

His happiness seemed to drop at the way I mentioned his name, and that was something I needed to note in my mind.

"We've been travelling for quite some time. I was thinking we should stop to replenish our energy."

"You are the sensei, so your word is law out here," I stated and saw his shoulders fall.

"You are my partner, so I figured we should decide together," He retorted, and I was sure I detected a small amount of annoyance in his tone.

Deciding that this was no time to start a childish argument, We called the team in and set up what seemed like a small picnic area to eat our packed food.

"Wow that looks amazing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto and then to the small bento I had prepared for he and I. It wasn't anything fancy. Then I remembered something....

"How about you come over one day and I'll make a special meal?" I offered Naruto and immediately sank back.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? I would never do that....ugh. Damn kid really does bring out the best in people. I guess Tsunade-sama wasn't kidding._

"That sounds awesome Nee-san!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto called me sister. I had to admit that it confused me as well. I guess as a team we were like a _family,_ but I didn't think he would take it so literally.

It wasn't long after that, that Kakashi told us to get moving. I was surprised at him, until I felt his chakra. His emotions were like words to me, so simple to understand.

"Why are you angry?"

My tone was barely above a whisper as we lagged behind the younger members.

"I'm not."

I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm really a man."

He raised his brow at me, and I wanted to push him off the branch.

"You're mind is still always in the gutter."

He chuckled, and I frowned.

"You're distracting me! Why are you angry?"

He shrugged and I pouted.

This was way too much to deal with. Boys. Missions. Life.

Won't someone cut me some slack?

**Author's Note: So, I am not sure if you would really classify Obito as Sasuke and Itachi's cousins, but for the sake of this fic, that's how it worked XD. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**-Sophie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I apologize for the late update. But I was gone to Japan for two weeks, and between work and packing, I just didn't get the time to post this chapter. But updates will be back to normal from now on so don't fret!**

**-Sophie**

_**Forget me**_

**Chapter Six.**

I had never realized just how long it does take to reach Rice Country. Usually, I was either going at a very fast pace, or just completely bypassed the trails in general. Then again, it had also been a long time since I had travelled the roads. When I returned from the snow, I took the short and rough way. There were definitely no trails down there.

It was staring to get late, and I could tell that the genin of the group were beginning to reach exhaustion. So at the next town, we headed towards a hotel. I had no desire to sleep in the forest, especially since the Snow, was a long enough experience of sleeping on cold, hard-

"Two rooms please," Kakashi stated as the desk clerk nodded and handed him two keys.

"I'll pay," I said handing the women enough ryou to cover our stay. I could tell Kakashi was about to protest, so I decided it was time for Sakura and I to leave.

"Let's go Sakura!" I stated pulling her away from the boys she was once again bickering with. Although, I wasn't too sure what exactly she was arguing about with those two.

We walked into the room, which was more than accommodating for the two of us. We were a floor above the male members of our team, which was nice to get some distance. I mean , even_ I_ needed a moment away from my brother. His depressive moods, were not some of my favourite to be constantly feeling.

I flopped on the bed and Sakura let out a giggle.

"What? Can't I be tired?" I asked with a smile.

"It's just funny to see how you act sensei," She replied, leaving me feeling very confused. "I mean you act like a grown up, but your also very fun."

Well, considering I yelled at her two days ago, she obviously didn't take it to heart too much.

"So how long were you away for? Sasuke never mentioned you before, and when I heard of the Uchiha massacre, the village assumed it was all-"

"I was supposed to be gone for three years, but it was unfortunately extended by two years."

I didn't want to disclose a lot of information about the Snow, but I didn't really want to hear about how my brother suffered anymore.

"Wow! That's such a long time! We're you needed as a medical ninja? Or were you just there to help out or-"

She abruptly stopped, probably because she noticed the foul mood I was in.

'_I hope you never have to go through the same things I did Sakura-chan.'_

"Let's get some sleep," I stated as a yawn overtook my apprentice.

One simple nod later and she was out like a light, and I decided the best way to amuse myself would be to count the dots on the roof.

I thought that once I returned home, the sleepless nights would become less and less, yet I hadn't noticed any change. How am I supposed to sleep when it's my memories I fear the most? I was surprised I hadn't figured out how to completely block them out from myself, and figured I probably never would.

Finding that even a small chance at sleep was futile, I left the hotel to clear my mind. A good walk always did wonders for me, and although I wasn't near the Hokage statues of Konoha, I was sure that it would at least bring some peace to the emotions swirling through my brain.

The air was crisp as it cut through my clothing. I had decided to scrap the jounin vest and went with a pair of black loose shorts and a red shirt. Something simple and comfortable. Even with the cool air I had to admit, it was a beautiful evening.

What was it about adrenaline that gave every ninja that needed high? I remember the few patients I had managed to work on at the snow, and how much more difficult it is to heal wounds when the blood is pumping faster than normal, or how during a mission, your life can sometimes be decided by that hormone releasing into your system.

Right now, I had no desire for it.

I could see a small meadow ahead of me by only a few meters and decided that would be a good place to take a break, and get my thoughts together. This mission was supposed to be the minimum of a 'b' rank, yet I hadn't noticed anything that made it more than a 'c'.

And that's what worried me.

I let myself focus on everything around me, and there were no chakra signatures that I could sense, but then again, Kakashi and I had a mission whose ninja would likely be skilled in the art of hidden chakra.

I instantly reached my hand to my kunai holster at the first sign of life, but relaxed feeling the familiarity of the chakra.

"So you couldn't sleep either?"I asked as Kakashi laughed, I could understand that he was probably impressed that I was able to notice him so quickly.

"No, even though you left me to deal with Naruto and Sasuke. I am sure that after that, any normal person would be tired."

"You were never normal, Hatake-kun."

His eyes locked with mine, and his emotions swirled, he was feeling so many things at once, I was getting dizzy trying to keep up, until he finally broke my gaze.

"Sorry, but it looks like we have company."

I nodded feeling two different chakra's. They both felt vaguely familiar, but this was no time to think about that. I fingered the shuriken in my left holster and noticed that Kakashi had disappeared, no doubt waiting for the best time to attack. Somehow his tactics made me smile.

"So you're all the hidden leaf village sent to deal with us," An obviously male voice rang out. "What a pathetic excuse for a ninja."

Did they not notice Kakashi at all?

"If I am so pathetic than why don't you come and get me," I stated noticing how my voice held nothing but anger, and sounded more menacing than what it used to.

"My pleasure!"

I was met with a wave of kunai flying towards me. This attack reminded me of something that a genin would use in the academy. I continued to focus on surrounding chakra, making sure that they didn't have any other friends on their way.

"You're good," The ninja stated making himself visible, sort of. He was wearing a mask that covered his face, but it was definitely not an ANBU mask. "But I am better."

I rolled my eyes and met my fist with his, and realized something. Where did that other chakra signature go? And where was Kakashi?

"Shit," I cursed making a seal with my hands. "Release!"

Sure enough the cloak disappeared and Kakashi was engaged in an attack with a female ninja across the meadow.

"Katon Gokyakku no jutsu!" I cried blowing a stream of fire towards my opponent.

"Ice blade jutsu!" He stated meeting my fire and cancelling it.

The only ninja capable of using that technique were ninja from the sn-

"Kanna!"

All of my emotions froze as I noticed the ninja smirk.

"Sasuke!"

He must of realized what was going on, and took a fighting stance unleashing his Sharingan.

"It's fake!" He stated destroying the shadow clone, and I through my hand in the air.

I wasn't sure if it was the lack of pain I felt, or the fact I could read the attacks so easily, that made me smirk. But seeing the kunai that had almost passed right through my hand I turned around with a swift kick, and after concentrating the chakra in my foot, I sent the ninja flying into a tree hearing his back crack.

"This isn't over," the female stated picking up her companion, and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Nee-san!" Sasuke stated as I pulled the kunai from my hand, hoping that the tissue damage wasn't overly bad.

"Kanna-san, you need to be more careful," Kakashi stated walking towards me.

I ignored his comment and began to heal my hand. Those ninja were definitely from the snow country, but as to why they were attacking the leaf I had no idea?

We had stopped the revolution, and the ninja had been trained in the medical stations and learned more fighting tactics because of the hidden leaf village.

All this thinking was giving me a headache.

"They seem to be gone," I stated looking at my hand, which seemed like nothing had happened at all. "Let's head back for now."

"But Nee-"

"Sasuke. Relax well you have the chance."

He seemed hurt by my way of cutting him off, but there was no time. He needed to be just as rested as the rest of the team in case anything else suspicious happened on the mission.

All the way back, I could tell Kakashi was stealing glances in my direction, and frankly it was starting to get annoying.

Sasuke left for the room, and as much as I hoped that Kakashi would just leave tonight alone, he didn't.

"You know something I don't Kanna. What is it?"

I stared at my hand, trying not to let those memories escape the corner of my mind.

"Those ninja were from snow country."

"But-"

"Trust me, I don't know who they are, but that technique was native to that country only. They also lacked in skill, but do to the shortage of ninja, they always did send out everyone they could."

He nodded, and I could feel the sympathy coming off of him.

"So I guess the question is, why would they be attacking us? When you left, wasn't everything on good terms?"

"The civil war had ended, but there was still a great deal of tension between the ninja's and their lack of abilities. There were many unmatched fights going on, between those with skill, and those simply looking for guidance, even during the civil war. Many people died."

"But why come after us?"

I shook my hand, and noticed that my right hand had subconsciously made its way to my left shoulder.

"There emotions were confused, I couldn't get a good reading. But my best guess is, that they're looking for something."

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Kanna. Why won't you talk to me anymore?"

I stared at him blankly, not knowing what response to take.

"Did what we had, mean nothing to you?"

"How could you even ask that!"

I was angry, appalled, shocked, hurt, and I made sure those rang out in my words.

"Then why won't you tell me what's making you uspet? I can't handle when you feel like that."

His sincerity was heart warming, but I wasn't sure he would like to see what I went through.

"Please..."

I had actually brought the copy-ninja to beg, and I guess that stone wall around my memories burst as well.

"If that's what you, want..."

I looked Kakashi in the eyes, noticing the reflection of my now deep purple iris' in his.

Soon enough the cold overtook the two of us.

If I survived it once, I could do it again...right?

**Author's Note: Hokay! Yay for finding out what happened in the snow...next chapter. And why would those ninja's be after them? I know, and would love to share lol. Please tell me how you guys feel about this one. And once again I apologize for the late update.**

**-Sophie**


End file.
